


The ghost (of Christmas)

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers, literature major Minhyuk, monsta xxxmas, that is not important to the story I just wanted you to know, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk hates the dorm showers. It’s not that he is shy about being naked with a bunch of other guys, only separated by a thin sheet of plastic, he just isn't particularly enthusiastic about sharing his goodies with just any old dude. He has standards, damn it.Standards he wasn't going to lower just because some fine piece of ass just walked in on him.





	The ghost (of Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



Minhyuk hates the dorm showers. It’s not that he is shy about being naked with a bunch of other guys, only separated by a thin sheet of plastic, he just isn't particularly enthusiastic about sharing his goodies with just  _ any _ old dude. He has standards, damn it. 

 

Standards he wasn't going to lower just because some fine piece of ass just walked in on him.

 

It’s late at night and the showers had been deserted, if it weren’t for this  _ very _ rude interruption. 

 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry." The guy stammers, clearly flustered as he tries (and fails) very hard  _ not  _ to look at Minhyuk’s dick. He backs out of the cabin, and in his struggle with the shower curtain the towel he has (or, rather,  _ had)  _ tied around his waist slips off. Minhyuk thinks it’s only fair. He’s seen  _ his  _ dick, it’s only fair Minhyuk sees his now too.

 

And well, it’s a sight to behold. He isn’t hard, not fully, but let’s just say there’s life in the thing and it wants to say hello. It’s probably just the shock, Minhyuk thinks. (Either that, or he liked seeing Minhyuk naked. Personally, Minhyuk likes the second option better.)

 

Mortified, the guy picks up his towel and runs off at an admirable speed. Maybe he’s a sports major. He certainly looks the part. Minhyuk doesn’t see him again until months later, when, by most logical reason, he would’ve long forgotten about the encounter.

 

Now, Minhyuk would like to say he does forget about this encounter, but every time he jerks off in the shower (look, it _happens_ ), the image of that guy’s dick flashes into his head. Minhyuk has always prided himself on not being a two-pump chump, but _god,_ that guy drives him crazy. I mean, that was an _offensively_ good-looking dick.

 

But somewhere between exams, a couple of terribly boring dates with terribly boring guys and a mountain of homework rivaling the size of Mt. Olympus, he does, for the most part, forget about the guy.

 

Until, one evening just before winter break, they once again stand face-to-face in the showers. Minhyuk doesn’t know if this guy just doesn’t understand the  _ rules  _ of showers (curtain closed =/= stall occupied) or if he’s just out there to look at as many dicks as possible.

 

Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow. “ _ Really? _ ” He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The guy doesn’t say anything, his head beet red, as he turns on his heels and makes for his escape. He didn’t even apologize this time.  _ Rude _ .

 

“We have  _ got  _ to stop meeting like this!” Minhyuk shouts after him. 

 

“....At least take me out for coffee first.” He mumbles, and just like that the guy is stuck in his head again.

 

He finishes shampooing his hair and jerks off to the image of that guy’s dick, eternally seared into his brain. God. At least he could come in here now and help him finish the job. (At the thought of this Minhyuk cums almost instantly. God damn it.)

 

(Who even  _ is  _ this guy?)

 

He spends his winter break on campus, camping out in the library to study for his upcoming exams. Or well, he  _ tries  _ to study anyway. Minhyuk sighs and buries his head in a book about Greek Mythology. How can he analyze this text if all he wants to analyze is  _ that dick. _

 

Dejected, he closes his book and gets up. Maybe another cup of coffee will help. Even though the first six clearly didn’t. Who knows. Maybe seven is his lucky number.

 

Or maybe he might spontaneously die of a heart attack from all the caffeine. God, he could certainly hope so. Lost in thought, he turns the corner, where he promptly runs into a wall of solid brick-- wait. No. Not brick. Not a wall. 

 

(But definitely solid, god damn that feels nice.)

 

...Right into the chest of some guy.

 

He looks up. And of-fucking-course it’s  _ the  _ guy. Of all god damn people on campus. It takes a moment before the realization dawns on  _ him _ . He probably doesn’t recognize Minhyuk with his actual clothes on. A panicked look appears on his face, and he looks ready to bolt. 

 

But Minhyuk isn’t going to let him get away a third time. “Hey,” he says, flashing his most charming smile, “it’s you again.” 

 

“U-uhm yeah. I guess so. Look, hey, uhm, I’m sorry about… last time.” He looks thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks a vivid shade of pink. ( _ cute.) _

 

“That’s quite alright. But… to make it up to me… how about a cup of coffee?” Minhyuk grins.

 

“Uh…. yeah. Alright.”

 

The guy’s name is Hyunwoo. He’s not a sports major, though he does enjoy playing sports (clearly). He majors in Economics. God. Stunning and smart. And, as it turns out, quite the day dreamer. (Hence the walking-in on people’s showers)

 

One coffee turns into two, and the third time they officially call it a date and Minhyuk kisses Hyunwoo for the first time and of-fucking-course he’s a phenomenal kisser too. (At this point Minhyuk isn’t even surprised anymore)

 

Minhyuk bombs his exams, which would’ve upset him if it wasn’t for the fact that Hyunwoo asks him to be his boyfriend a month after that first cup of coffee and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Still, he hasn’t forgotten about that dick, and a few dates later he finally gets to see it, on his terms, and it’s still as offensively good-looking as he remembered. Now, it feels quite good in his hands too, solid, slightly curved, just the right size. 10/10 would hold again. (amongst other things he would do to it.)

 

These days, Minhyuk doesn’t mind the showers. He still likes to shower late at night, when the showers are mostly deserted, save for a minor interruption every once in a while.

 

The plastic of his cabin gets peeled back, revealing an already naked Hyunwoo. 

 

And it’s a sight to behold. He’s hard, and the moment he steps in, so is Minhyuk. He closes the shower curtain behind him. Lately, lube has been added to Minhyuk’s shower kit. It’s proven to be… quite useful. Hyunwoo stands behind him, tracing butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulders as one hand curves around Minhyuk’s dick. 

 

Legend says that if you listen carefully, you can hear a low moaning coming from the dormitory showers.

 

It’s probably haunted.

 

_ Probably. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to claim this on the day it was supposed to be submitted  
> so excuse me if it's a little rushed ;;  
> plus I'm rusty as hell
> 
> BUT WE HAVE SHOWERS


End file.
